Devolviendo la luz a tu corazón
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: La historia empieza con la llegada del equipo 7 a Konoha tras su último encuentro con Sasuke, quien es salvado gracias a Madara de las garras de Naruto. Epilogo!
1. Primera parte

Ola a todos!!!

Esta es la primera historia SasuSaku que escribo asique... no se como habrá quedado para vuestro gusto jeje. Bueno, para comprobarlo, les dejo que lo lean y luego me den su comentario sobre que les ha parecido. Sin más, ¡qué comience la lectura!

_**Devolviendo la luz a tu corazón.**_

Un día lluvioso se cierne sobre la Konoha Gakure no Sato. Las nubes grises, llenas de pequeñas gotas de agua sucia, los rayos que ocasionan el roce entre ellas y la sensación de fracaso reinaban en el lugar. En una pequeña casa, sobre una mullida cama de edredón rosa, se encontraba tirada una joven que parecía dormir a simple vista. Pero no, ella no dormía, sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados para dejar escapar las traviesas lágrimas que desprendía su dañado corazón. La chica de cabellos rosados y cortos, de unos ojos verdes como las más exquisitas esmeraldas, aunque ahora eran una mezcla de rojos y verdes, una mueca de dolor era lo que se reflejaba en su boca, que ahogaba los pequeños sonidos que producía su llanto, convirtiéndolo así en un llanto silencioso, como si de un funeral sobre su cuerpo se tratase. El sonido de una voz algo grave se podía oír desde su habitación, pero ella no lo quería escuchar, no quería nada de lo que estaba viviendo y sufriendo.

-¡Sakura-chan, baja onegai!- El grito cada vez se oía más alto, como acercándose a ella.

Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto cuando un chico de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo abrió la puerta de su habitación, se sentó en el borde del lado de la cama donde ella estaba y empezó a acariciarla el pelo, de una manera más delicada que él sabía. Ella continuo con su llanto en el silencio, no quería preocupar a la persona que lo había dado todo por ella, que siempre la salvaba y que ella siempre trato de tan mala manera. Él era su único apoyo en el mundo en estos momentos, pero no por ello iba a hacerle caso, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Ella había vuelto a fallar, le había vuelto a fallar a su equipo, había vuelto a ser un estorbo, como un día le dijo el amor de su vida.

-Sakura-chan, tienes que salir de casa. Llevas más de una semana aquí encerrada y eso no te hace ningún bien.

-Déjame en paz, Naruto. No quiero salir de aquí el resto de mi vida, no quiero volver a ser un estorbo para nadie, no quiero volver a ser una carga más para ti.- Ahora se mezclaban su llanto y sus palabras, a las que les costaba mucho salir de sus labios.

-Tú no eres un estorbo y salvarte la vida es mi deber. Sakura-chan, sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí, que no quiero que te pase nunca nada malo y, si está en mi mano impedirlo, haré lo que haga falta. Aparte, tú no eres un estorbo, eres una gran kunoichi, una gran shinobi médico que ha salvado muchas vidas y que le queda toda la vida para seguir ayudando a la gente, como a mí por ejemplo.- Naruto le ofreció una de sus grandes sonrisas, no quería seguir viéndola en ese estado.

-Gomen nasai, Naruto. No debí haberte mentido sobre… el plan de matar a… Sasuke-kun.- No podía pronunciar ni siquiera su nombre, y su llanto iba en aumento.

-Tranquila, sé que lo hiciste por un buen motivo, que no querías preocuparme y que querías sentirte bien contigo misma. Demo, tenemos que olvidar el pasado doloroso y seguir adelante para crear un futuro mejor, del que podamos sentirnos orgulloso.- Por fin las palabras del rubio empezaban a hacer efecto en la deprimida kunoichi.

-Naruto, yo… Arigato, por preocuparte tanto por mí. No me lo merezco, y menos de tu parte.

-Te lo mereces, y mucho, pues sin ti muchas de las personas que en estos momentos están trabajando en la villa no podrían hacerlo, pues estarían muertos ya. Ahora vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta, hemos quedado todos los novatos para hacer un balance sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Yo… no puedo ir, todos me odian por lo que les hice, y no les culpo por ello.

-No Sakura, ellos no te odian. No te voy a mentir, si que están algo resentidos por haberles echado así de la misión, demo sabes que ellos nunca te podrían odiar. Ino incluso está preocupada por ti, y eso le da miedo a Shikamaru.- Los dos rieron un poco.

-Tiene que tener una cara la cerdita de preocupación… Está bien, te acompaño a esa reunión, demo… te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro, aquí estoy para lo que quieras. Sabes que eres como mi hermanita pequeña y caprichosa a la que le concedo todos sus deseos.- Naruto puso su mejor sonrisa, y a ella le hizo feliz ese acto.

-Ya que me lo vas a conceder, que sean dos.- Naruto se empezaba a arrepentir de sus palabras, esperaba que no fuera nada caro, porque se veía sin comer algunos días ramen de Ichiraku.-El primero… no quiero que me dejes sola, no hoy onegai.

-Eso está hecho. Te prometo que no estarás sola, ni hoy ni nunca mientras yo viva.

-Y el segundo… -Sakura le miró con cara de picardía, haciendo estremecer a Naruto.-Me dirás todo lo que hables con Hinata.

-¡¿Nani?!- Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y se empezó a sonrojar levemente, mientras ella reía por lo bajo. Parecía que su humor iba mejorando.

-Bueno, si me dejas, podre vestirme.- Le lanzó una mirada asesina al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba, haciendo que el joven shinobi fuera a esperarla abajo.

Sakura se puso su habitual vestimenta: la camiseta roja, su falda rosa y sus mallas cortas negras debajo, sus sandalias ninja negras de tacón. Se peinó, se lavó la cara queriendo quitar el rastro de las gotas saladas que antes salieron de sus ojos, se puso su banda que la reconocía como kunoichi de su villa y salió a su encuentro con su compañero de equipo. Ambos salieron de la casa de Sakura, aunque los dos iban en silencio, algo raro para la gente que les conocía y le veía paseando sin discutir ni insultarse.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían vuelto de su última misión. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Sai y Lee regresaron a la aldea con nuevas noticias: Sasuke era un caso perdido y, si realizaba su amenaza de destruir Konoha, ni el propio Naruto se iba a oponer a pararle los pies. Desde el mismo día en el que volvieron a la villa, Sakura no había salido a la calle, pues tenía miedo de que todos la tacharan de traidora, y ella misma sabía que no podía oponerse a algo que sabía que era real. Se había convertido en una traidora en el mismo momento en el que, por culpa de su corazón, no había sido capaz de matar al renegado Uchiha Sasuke. Pero lo peor de todo era que le daba miedo el rechazo de sus compañeros al haberles traicionado de esa manera, teniendo la oportunidad perfecta y desaprovechándola por todavía seguir amando a una persona que sólo trae dolor y desgracia a este mundo. El momento se acercaba, su pesadilla más reciente estaba a punto de empezar, pero debía de ser valiente y aceptar lo que quisieran hacer con ella, pues estaban en todo su derecho. Todos estaban allí ya, los nueve novatos volvían a reunirse después de tanto tiempo, aunque con algunos cambios y el agregado grupo de Gai. Sakura notó como las miradas de todos se clavaban en ella, como la desgarraban sin poder ella evitarlo pero, al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, logró tranquilizarse un poco y armarse con todo el valor que ella poseía por naturaleza.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, declaro abierta la reunión de "los novatos". Este nombre es muy problemático.- Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar, mientras que Ino se abalanzaba contra su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Sakura, me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Por qué no me contestabas al teléfono ni me abrías la puerta?- La acosaba Ino a preguntas mientras la asfixiaba con su efusivo abrazo.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo trayéndola, bakka.- Le dijo Kiba a Naruto.

-Ella tenía tanto derecho a estar en esta reunión como cada uno de nosotros. Ella sigue siendo parte de esto, os guste o no.- La defendió él, ganándose una lucha de miradas con Kiba.

-Dejemos las peleas para otro momento y empezamos a ponernos serios.- Comentó Neji.

-Eso no es problema para ti, siempre lo estás.- Naruto intentó suavizar el ambiente dejando ese tipo de comentarios, que hacían reía a unos pero enfurecían a otros.

-Yo he leído en un libro que deberíamos juzgar a Sakura por sus delitos.- Les propuso Sai.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente con Uchiha Sasuke para que nos traicionaras de esa manera?- La pregunta por parte de Shino sorprendió a más de uno de los presentes, incluida la propia Sakura.

-Lo primero de todo…- Decidió terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, no quería quedarse allí si no era bien recibida.- Gomen nasai, siento no haber podido cumplir con mi misión. Es cierto que tuve la posibilidad de matar a Sasuke-kun, demo también es verdad que no pude hacerlo, que no tuve el valor necesario para romper con el pasado y desobedecer a mi corazón. Sé que no tengo derecho a seguir formando parte de esta misión, demo os pido otra oportunidad. Yo quiero, realmente quiero, formar parte del grupo y actuar como tal, ya no por separado, sino todos juntos, como lo hace un verdadero equipo.

-Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a expulsarte de aquí, puesto que has fallado en la misión y herido a tus propios camaradas… -Todos clavaron las miradas en el joven Nara.- Demo, también es verdad que debe ser muy difícil tener que matar a una persona que ha sido tan importante en tu vida y que al final decidiste cargar con el peso tú sola. Tú no eres la única que lo hubiera dejado con vida. Muchos de los que estamos aquí no lo hubiéramos conseguido tampoco, solo por no veros ni haceros sufrir ni a Naruto ni a ti.

-Yo tampoco hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo, porque, aunque ya no me gusta como antes, no hubiera soportado la idea de que odiases durante toda tu vida.- Le dijo Ino volviéndola a abrazar, y esta vez, ella también correspondió gustosa el abrazo.

-To… todos sabemos lo que…- Todas las miradas se clavaron en la joven Hyuuga, que había pasado desapercibido antes, y se sonrojó de inmediato al sentir las miradas sobre ella.- Quiero… quiero decir que yo…- No podía articular más palabras, y más sabiendo que Naruto estaba, por primera vez desde que se declaró, delante de ella.

-Hinata, todos sabemos que tú serías incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a… Oye, ¿ya lo podemos decir, no?- Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.- Nunca podrías ponerle un dedo encima a Naruto, bueno, si no es para besarle y cosas de eso.- El comentario de Ino sonrojó de Hinata era enorme, pero lo que más sorprendió a los presentes es que Naruto también se había sonrojado un poco.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que Hinata nunca se atrevería a decírselo. Bueno, sólo tuvimos que esperar cuatro años insignificantes.- Todos estallaron en risas por el comentario de Tenten. En vez de parecer una reunión sobre Sasuke, se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión sobre los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata.

Aprovechando que todos estaban entretenidos con otro tema, Sakura se fue de allí, necesitaba pasear para estabilizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos en su corazón y su cabeza. Caminó por toda la villa, y pudo observar como el movimiento de los shinobis se estaba intensificando en esos días, cada vez tenían más misiones y los entrenamientos eran mucho más fuertes, sobre todo en los pequeños genin, pues la guerra ya había sido declarada. Sakura siguió su camino, hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento número tres, donde empezó todo. Se sentó encima del tronco situado en medio, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo de ese día, tan oscuro como su interior, pues estaba hecho un total caos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarle? Esas preguntas eran las que rondaban su cabeza, esas preguntas trastornaban su vulnerable alma, la rompían en pequeños trozos, la confundían más, la hacían sentirse peor persona por traicionar a las personas que verdaderamente se preocupan por ella.

Naruto.

Su nombre fue el primero que le vino a la mente. Él siempre había sido su mayor apoyo, por ella había hecho muchas locuras, sólo porque ella se lo pedía y, ahora que podía ser capaz de devolverle el favor, no es capaz de matar a Sasuke.

Sasuke.

El gran amor de su vida. ¿Valía tanto sufrimiento por él? ¿Valía traicionar la confianza que todos habían depositado en ella? ¿Valía la pena perder a las personas que más les apoya por su culpa? Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba encontrar, esa misma era la que no quería llegar a reconocer, ella sabía la respuesta pero no se atrevía a ni siquiera a pensarla. Él jamás regresaría a Konoha, el jamás volvería a ser el de antes, ya no tenía luz en su corazón, sólo venganza y oscuridad eran el material de su alma. Sus compañeros ya lo habían asumido, incluso Naruto lo había asumido, Sasuke jamás volvería a ser uno de los novatos, ni volvería a formar el equipo siete con ellos.

Pasaron varias horas, que para Sakura fue como si sólo hubieran pasado algunos minutos, pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y sacando las conclusiones favorables para todos, aunque eso signifique arrancarse el corazón y enterrarlo junto al hombre que jamás pudo olvidar y jamás lo hará. Con la noche llegando a la villa, Sakura se levantó y empezó su camino de regreso a su casa, para volver a encerrarse a llorar como lo estuvo haciendo la última semana. Las luces alumbraban toda Konoha, el camino a su casa era muy visible, excepto en un trozo, unos pocos metros antes de llegar estaba totalmente oscuro. Sakura no tenía ningún miedo de pasar por allí, ella era una chica valiente que no le temía a la oscuridad y era lo bastante poderosa como para poder darle su merecido si alguien intentaba pasarse de listo aprovechando la situación. Pero hoy no, hoy ni siquiera se había puesto a mirar por los caminos que iba ni lo que había en ellos, en sus ojos sólo estaba el momento en el que vio dos ojos rojos clavarse sobre los suyos verdes, unos ojos que solo tenían dolor. Llegó a su casa, atravesó a oscuras todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y, una vez dentro, se tiró sobre la cama, sin importarle que aún estaba vestida, y volvió a su nueva rutina: llorar, llorar por alguien que no merece la pena, que nunca se ha preocupado por ti como lo hacen tus amigos, llorar por tener el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo con una de las personas más buscadas y crueles que existían; por él, por él lloraba. Y así, llorando por él, se quedó dormida esa noche. Aunque ella estuviera dormida, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, con aspas negras en el centro, estaban observándola dormir, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Otro día comenzaba en Konoha, pero hoy sería un día mejor. El cielo era azul y con algunas nubes blanquecinas jugaban en él, el sol brillaba con tal fuerza que parecía que se apagaría al quedarse sin energía, pero, ante todo, era un bonito día. Sakura se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana, parecía tener más ánimos que ayer, pero no sabía el motivo. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y aprovechar que se encontraba de buen humor para visitar el hospital de Konoha y aprovechar para revisar el estado de Tsunade y visitar a Karin, que desde que se cambió de bando se habían vuelto muy amigas, pero no había ido a visitarla desde el día que llegaron. Como ya estaba vestida y no tenía hambre, salió directamente a la calle y tomó el camino más largo para llegar al hospital, hoy quería disfrutar de ese maravilloso día. Pasó por esa calle que en las noches estaba oscura pero que de día era muy iluminada, paró en seco al notar que un trozo de tela hondeaba con el suave viento que se soplaba en ese momento. Se acercó para comprobar de que era esa tela y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, y más al mirar en la misma dirección en la que estaba: era su habitación. Se guardó ese trozo de tela en uno de sus bolsillos y continúo su camino, ahora mucho más deprisa que antes. Llegó al hospital rápido, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitar a Karin, algo le decía que ella sabría el motivo por el cual alguien de su organización había estado en Konoha, más exactamente, vigilándola a ella. Abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio, y observó como Karin estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando la ventana que tenía al lado de su cama. Aunque ya había pasado una semana, Karin estaba todavía ingresada, aunque ahora su aspecto era mejor y se la veía bastante recuperada del ataque recibido por Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Karin.- Saludó Sakura mientras Karin saltaba de la impresión.

-Buenos días, Sakura. No te había oído entrar.- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gomen ne, no quería asustarte. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, demo no me quieren dejar salir de aquí, piensan que me voy a escapar o algo por el estilo.

-Es normal que lo piensen, después de todo, eras parte de Akatsuki.

-Eso era antes, y yo sólo me uní a ese grupo por… Sasuke-kun.- El silencio invadió la habitación, parecía como que el nombre de ese chico era tabú para ellas dos.

-Karin, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro, Sakura, somos amigas, ¿o no?

-Sí, tienes razón.- Ahora era ella quien sonría, pero de repente cambió su sonrisa por el más serio de los rostros.- Karin, ¿sabes si Akatsuki planeaba algo contra Konoha?

-No, sólo contra Naruto-san. El plan de Akatsuki era reunir a todos los bijuus para crear otro más fuerte y acabar con todas las naciones shinobis. Demo… Sasuke-kun si… quería entrar en la villa y destruirla.- Sakura ahogó un grito poniendo su mano en la boca.

-¿Qué planeaba hacer exactamente Sasuke-kun?- Tenía que saber por qué anoche estuvo espiándola y no la mató, ya que ella estaba indefensa.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Lo único que sé es que Sasuke-kun quería venganza por la muerte de su clan y, para ello, destruiría a los más altos cargos y a todos los que se le pusieran en medio.

-¿Alguna vez habéis estado dentro de la villa?

-No, por lo menos como grupo. La primera vez que yo vi esta villa fue con vosotros, aunque Sasuke-kun si habló alguna vez sobre ella.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun entró alguna vez sin ser visto?- No quería saber la respuesta, pues le asustaba terriblemente saber que era cierto lo que suponía.

-No lo sé, Sakura. Demo él algunas veces se iba solo y volvía varios días después con mejor humor, demo no nos contaba a donde iba ni lo que hacía. Gomen ne, Sakura, siento no ser de mucha utilidad.- Agachó su cabeza apenada.

-Has sido de mucha utilidad, Karin. Arigato. Ahora, tengo que irme, tengo asuntos que resolver, demo prometo volver otro día a visitarte.

-Arigato Sakura. Él único que viene es Naruto-san y… me llega a sacar de mis casillas, creo que es peor de lo que era Suigetsu.- Las dos soltaron una leve risa.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te presentaré a una amiga con la que creo que os llevaréis muy bien, sois muy parecidas. "Ino cerda y tú os haréis grandes amigas".

-Me gustaría conocer a una tal Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto-san hablaba mucho de ella últimamente. ¿Acaso es su novia?- Sakura no sabía que contestarle. Ayer se fue tan deprisa que no sabe lo que paso con ese par.

-Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes al propio Naruto, yo no puedo decírtelo. Sayo.- Sakura se marchó de allí, dejando de nuevo a Karin metida en su mundo.

-"Sasuke-kun, Sakura te ha descubierto. Al final, acabaras siendo enterrado en tu propia oscuridad que tú mismo has creado. Espero que Sakura no lo permita, y sé que ella es la única que te devolverá la sonrisa".- Pensaba Karin mientras miraba el mundo desde su habitación.

Sakura siguió con sus labores en el hospital: visitó a varios enfermos y, por último, fue en busca de su maestra, quien se encontraba siempre bajo la supervisión de Shizune. Entró en la habitación y, tras saludar a su compañera, empezó a revisar a Tsunade en busca de algún síntoma de mejoría, pero no halló ningún indicio de ello. Salió del hospital y puso rumbo a casa de Naruto, tenía que contarle sus sospechas sobre Sasuke y sus planes contra la villa. Pero, al llegar a la puerta de su casa, se empezó a debatir si debía o no decírselo, pues no estaba totalmente segura y no quería alarmar a su amigo tontamente con sus disparates. Por otra parte, no quería volver a cargar ella sola con el peso de todo, y sus amigos le habían dicho que siempre podían confiar en ellos. Se empezó a retirar de la puerta cuando escuchó unos ruidos raros provenientes de la casa del rubio, y Sakura empezó a preocuparse. Haciendo caso a su instinto femenino de que había problemas en esa casa y, conociendo a Naruto como ella le conocía, habría hecho alguna tontería. Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, si estuviese allí Ino hubiera hecho unas cuantas fotos y las hubiera colgado por toda Konoha. Hyuuga Neji, el genio del clan Hyuuga, tenía agarrando a Naruto del cuello mientras Hinata estaba inconsciente en el sillón de la pequeña sala. Neji, al ver que Sakura había entrado por la puerta, cesó su flujo de chakra por su mano, evitando que Naruto recibiera un poderoso Kaiten por parte de él.

-Sa… Sakura-chan, ¿po… podrías ayudarme, onegai?- Le rogaba Naruto con el poco aire que aún conservaba en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó la kunoichi mientras corría para ver el estado de Hinata.

-Naruto intentó aprovecharse de Hinata-sama.- Le contestó Neji mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio al rubio.

-¡¿Nani?!- Sakura se quedó a cuadros al escucharse eso. Conocía a Naruto, sabía que a veces era un poco pervertido y eso, pero jamás se esperaría que le dijesen algo así de él.

-E… ¡Eso es mentira, Sakura-chan!- Naruto intentaba escapar del agarre de Neji, pero este le apretaba más cada vez.

-¡No mientas, Uzumaki! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!- Le gritaba Neji.

-Yo… yo no la hice nada malo, se desmayó sin más.- A Naruto cada vez le quedaba menos aire que respirar, y eso lo notó Sakura.

-Neji, suéltale onegai.- Le pidió de buenas Sakura.

-¡No pienso soltar a este desgraciado!- Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, la cara de Naruto se estaba poniendo de una tonalidad azulada tirando a malva.

-Deja que aclare lo sucedido. Mira, si lo que tú dices es verdad y Naruto ha intentado propasarse con Hinata sin el consentimiento de ella, yo misma le daré una paliza que jamás olvidara, te lo prometo.

-Está bien.- Neji soltó a Naruto, cayendo este al suelo y recuperando poco a poco el oxigeno.

-Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado con Hinata? Y más vale que digas la verdad.- Preguntó Sakura, mientras Neji activaba su línea sucesora para comprobar que él decía la verdad.

-Pues, estábamos aquí hablando tranquilamente, bueno, más bien era yo el que hablaba y ella me escuchaba, como siempre.

-¿De qué estabais hablando, Naruto?- La pregunta iba con doble intención, ya que gracias a Karin, ella también quería saber lo que sucedía con esos dos.

-Hablábamos sobre la última misión, le contaba todo lo que paso en ella, pero de repente me acordé del por qué había venido a mi casa.

-¿Ella fue la que vino, por su propia voluntad?- No le cuadraba a Sakura que Naruto se intentara aprovechar de la inocente Hinata, y más que ella no le hubiera consentido, pues, si una cosa esta clara, es que Hinata se muere por Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo y que le dejaría que él la hiciese cualquier cosa, no por nada llevaba más de 4 años esperándolo.

-Hablábamos de cuando ella se declaró y… casi la matan.- Naruto agachó la cabeza, no le gustaba recordar aquella experiencia tan dolorosa.

-¿Y qué pasó a continuación? Sigue, onegai.- Por como lo contaba Naruto, parecía que estaban hablando de una de esas telenovelas que tanto le gustaban a ella, pero Neji no aguantaría mucho más sin darle un puñetazo.

-Cuando saque el tema, ella empezó a sonrojarse mucho. Je, me gusta mucho cuando se sonroja, se pone más guapa aún de lo que ya es.- A Sakura le faltaban unas palomitas para estar perfecta, pero Neji ya no aguantaba más.- Yo la dije que… que ella también me gusta mucho y que… si quería ser mi novia. Ella me dijo que si y entonces… -Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se veía la felicidad que desprendía.- La bese y luego se desmayó.

-¡¿Y Por qué la tenías en brazos cuando llegue yo a buscarla?! ¡Responde!- Neji ya estaba de pie. Si algo le molestaba de verdad era que le estuvieran mintiendo en su cara.

-La iba a llevar a su casa, no creí conveniente que la encontraseis aquí inconsciente, porque sabía que no me ibas a creer y me harías picadillo.

-Yo me creo la versión de Naruto, le conozco y no creo que la fuese a hacer nada malo a Hinata. De todas formas, y para confiarnos todos, la haré una revisión médica rápida y luego la podrás llevar de nuevo a casa, Neji.

-Está bien, demo date prisa, Hiashi-sama la castigara duramente si no llegamos pronto.- Dijo Neji de mala gana.

Después de hacerle una revisión rápida y confirmar la teoría de Naruto, acompaño a los dos shinobis a la mansión Hyuuga, no quería que Naruto acabase muerto de la paliza que le podían dar Neji y Hiashi cuando llegaran a la puerta. Al llegar, Sakura inventó una excusa para que no la regañaran ni a Hinata ni a Neji, y Naruto se salvaría de cualquier consecuencia negativa frente al líder del clan y, si todo iba bien, futuro suegro. Se despidió de Naruto a mitad de camino, quería estar un rato solo y, por más que insistió el rubio shinobi, ni fue capaz de convencerla. Caminó despacio, recorriendo cada milímetro de las calles de su hermosa villa, disfrutando de esos momentos de soledad y recordando de nuevo sus propios problemas que había apartado mientras ayudaba a Naruto. Por fin se estaba acercando a su casa pero, al pasar por la misma calle oscura de siempre, se detuvo a observar el más mínimo movimiento que se pudiera percibir pero, no pudo encontrar nada. Como no estaba del todo tranquila, decidió que esa noche haría de vigía de su propia casa, esperaría la llegada de Sasuke allí mismo y, esta vez, no dudaría de sus acciones ni de sus deberes con sus amigos. Las horas pasaron lentamente para la kunoichi de pelo rosa y el sueño la estaba venciendo en la guerra, pero no se daría por vencida, no esa noche. En uno de los momentos en los que su cabeza empezaba a caer al igual que sus párpados, una misteriosa sombra se posicionó tras ella y Sakura, en un ágil movimiento, se levantó del suelo empuñando un kunai y lo colocó sobre el cuello del enemigo, pero este, que era más rápido que ella, se echó hacia atrás y lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Pensé que no te enterarías nunca de mi presencia.- Dijo la extraña sombra, pero Sakura la identificó inmediatamente, no por nada era la más inteligente de las kunoichi de su generación.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Sasuke-kun.- Una pequeña luz proyectada por la luna dejó al descubierto la identidad de la sombra, aunque ella ya supiese de quien se trataba desde que escuchó su voz.

-¿Hoy no vas a irte a dormir? En estos momentos te estás convirtiendo en una molestia.- Le dijo con su mismo tono arrogante de siempre.

-No, hoy tengo un plan mejor para dejar de ser una "molestia" como tú dices.- Sakura se lanzó directa hacía él, pero de nuevo Sasuke volvió a esquivarla fácilmente.

-Cada día te pareces más al dobe de Naruto, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos y, si no lo has aprendido aún, un shinobi deja sus sentimientos lejos de la batalla.

-Mira quién habla, el mismo que abandonó su hogar por buscar una venganza inútil.- Esas palabras hicieron más efecto en Sasuke de lo que ella misma se esperaba.

-Cuando tú puedas entender mi dolor, podrás entonces juzgarme.- Activó su Sharingan y se dirigió a ella con su katana en las manos.

-Tú tampoco sabes lo que yo he sufrido por tu culpa, ni de las tonterías que he hecho Naruto por salvar tu trasero, y así lo agradeces. No entiendo por qué, aún después de todo lo que me has hecho, sigo con los mismos sentimientos de antes.- Ella también fue en su dirección con su kunai en la mano.

-Mi importa muy poco lo que hayáis hecho por mí el dobe y tú, jamás os he pedido ayuda.- El ruido de los metales al chocarse llamó la atención de varios vecinos de los alrededores.

-Entonces, paga por todo.-La voz de Sakura era de una gran rabia contenida.

Sus ojos se encontraron al igual que sus armas, pero esta vez todo era distinto, Sakura no mostraba ni miedo ni inseguridad como la última vez, estos mostraban fuerza y seguridad, confianza en ella misma y en sus posibilidades de vencerle. Por su parte, Sakura buscó en la mirada de Sasuke algún rayo de esperanza que la ayudase a devolverle la luz a su corazón frío y oscuro. Se separaron y ambos retrocedieron un par de metros atrás. Sasuke puso su sonrisa arrogante de siempre, Sakura no le iba a derrotar, ella seguía siendo la misma kunoichi inservible de antaño, una fan suya que sólo buscaba su reconocimiento y amor. Pero lo que no se esperaba Sasuke en ningún momento fue que él cayese en una trampa, no lo vio venir y ahora estaba totalmente paralizado. Una carcajada de loco salió de su boca, pero a Sakura no hizo caso y se acercó despacio a su contrincante.

-Si piensas que por qué me hayas puesto un sello paralizador no voy a poder vencerte estás muy equivocada.- Sasuke intentó usar su Amaterasu, pero no funcionaba.

-No lo intentes, no puedes ni moverte ni usar ningún ninjutsu ni genjutsu, has caído en mi trampa desde un principio.- Se acercaba lentamente a él, ya sólo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su presa.

-No… no puede ser, tú no me puedes vencer a mí, soy superior a ti.- Intentó usar el Tsukuyomi, pero tampoco pudo hacerle el famoso genjutsu.

-Sólo una pregunta antes de matarte y eliminarte de mi vida para siempre, ¿por qué me diste las gracias ese día?- Sakura puso el kunai sobre el estómago del Uchiha.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber? No te arrepientas luego.- Intentó persuadirla, pero no lo consiguió.

-Sí, quiero saberlo. Llevo demasiados años esperando una respuesta sobre ese "gracias".

-Clávame el kunai y te lo responderé, pero conociéndote, no serás capaz de… -Sangre empezó a salir de su boca y de su estómago, sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

-No te puse el sello paralizante por nada, ni preparé esta trampa de sellos que incapacitan el chakra para perder mi tiempo. Quiero saberlo.- La mirada de Sakura empezaba a aguarse, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de un momento a otro.

-Te… te dije eso porque yo… quise contestarte a tus sentimientos que… me declaraste aquél día.- Cada vez perdía más sangre y su vida se escapaba poco a poco.

-¡¿Y por qué un gracias?! ¡¿Por qué un "no me interesas" o "nunca saldré con una chica como tú"?! ¡¿Por qué un maldito "gracias"?!- El dolor era cada vez más grande, y él era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas.

-Porque… esa era mi forma de… decirte que me sentía… agradecido de que tus… sentimientos fueran sinceros y… no como el del resto de mis fans porque… yo también los correspondo.- Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero aún estaba con vida.

-¿Correspondo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Las lágrimas ya caían como cascadas por sus mejillas, le estaba confesando que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Por… por culpa de… no poder llegar a… olvidar ni olvidar… todo lo que hiciste por mí, yo… no he sido capaz de… atacar esta patética villa. Demo, ahora que… me has derrotado tú, a la… única persona que no dañaría de Konoha, yo… por fin volveré a ver a… mis padres y a Itachi, volveremos a ser una… familia.- Sasuke cerró sus ojos, dejando ver por última vez un rayo de luz entre esos ojos azabaches que enamoraron a la kunoichi.

Sakura estaba perpleja, no sólo había descubierto que Sasuke la amaba, sino que si no hubiese estado ella en la villa, él la hubiera destruido sin importar a quien matase por el camino, tanto amigo como enemigo. Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras una fuerte lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y la empapaba.

Después de todo, si consiguió devolverle la luz a su corazón, aunque fuera antes de quitarle la luz de su vida.

-

-

¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo pienso que debería darle una continuación, aunque sea solo como un capítulo dos, es que no me gustan los finales tan tristes. Pero si os ha gustado este final, asi se queda y lo doy por terminado. Gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews.

Sayo!!!


	2. Segunda parte la del final feliz

Ohayo!!!

Aki esta la segunda parte del shot q algunos an pedido. Se que e tardado un siglo, demo... no tengo una buena excusa TT_TT. Bueno, aki se lo dejo y spero q lo disfruten ^_^

_**Devolviendo la luz a tu corazón: Segunda parte.**_

_**Capítulo de antes:**_

Sakura estaba perpleja, no sólo había descubierto que Sasuke la amaba, sino que si no hubiese estado ella en la villa, él la hubiera destruido sin importar a quien matase por el camino, tanto amigo como enemigo. Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras una fuerte lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y la empapaba.

Después de todo, si consiguió devolverle la luz a su corazón, aunque fuera antes de quitarle la luz de su vida.

-

-

_Ahora:_

La lluvia no paraba, cada vez caía con más fuerza que antes, al igual que las lágrimas en la cara de la Kunoichi de pelo rosa. No podía dejarle así, simplemente no podía, su corazón no la dejaba e iba ganando terreno a la razón. Sakura empezó a quitar rápidamente todos los sellos anti-chakra que antes había puesto para debilitar a Sasuke, puesto que con ellos, no se podía utilizar chakra en sus alrededores. Una vez quitó todos los papeles, ejecutó uno de los jutsus más recientes que conocía para sanar con más rapidez y que también funcionaba mejor que los básicos que solía utilizar. EL chakra salía de sus manos a gran velocidad y se metía en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero este no reaccionaba, la herida que le había provocado en su estomago con ese kunai y las múltiples heridas que él tenía en su cuerpo eran demasiado para ella y su jutsu. No estaba haciendo nada, volvía a sentirse como una inútil, ni siquiera podía curar una herida que ella misma había provocado antes. Sakura se preguntaba de qué habían servido tantos años de entrenamientos, de duras sesiones junta a su maestra Tsunade, de que servía si no era capaz de hacer lo que supuestamente mejor sabía.

-Sasuke-kun, onegai, no te mueras, no ahora.- Sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza, al igual que la cantidad de chakra de sus manos.

-Sa… Sakura, no lo intentes más.- Le decía Sasuke casi sin voz y sin fuerzas.

-¡No! No te voy a dejar morir, simplemente no puedo.- Su chakra empezaba a caer de forma alarmante. A ese paso, acabaría sin chakra en pocos minutos.

-Te… te vas a quedar sin… chakra, te puede pasar… algo malo.- Por más que insistía el shinobi de negros cabellos, Sakura no desistía en su idea de salvarle.

-No me importa si me quedo sin chakra, es mejor que quedarme sin ti, eso sí que no lo podría llegar a soportar.- Poco a poco, la herida principal de Sasuke se iba cerrando, ya estaba dejando de sangrar, pero su chakra estaba llegando a su límite.

-No lo hagas.- Sasuke no sabía a que recurrir ya, sólo le quedaba su último recurso.- ¿qué pasará si los dos morimos? ¿A qué hará el dobe sin ninguno de nosotros?- Sakura saltó de la impresión, eso no lo había pensado.

-Naruto… -Sus lágrimas bajaban aún con más fuerza por sus mejillas, sus ojos ya rojos no dejaban de secretar ese salado líquido.- Él ya tiene alguien que se encargue de él, no me necesita tanto como a ti.- Terminó con una sonrisa mientras imágenes del equipo 7 volvían de su memoria y se pasaban libremente por su mente.

Por más que siguió insistiendo Sasuke, ella no lo hizo el mayor caso, es más, incluso incremento la cantidad de chakra para terminar antes sólo por no oírle decir que le dejara morir así. En tan sólo cinco minutos más, Sakura se quedó sin chakra, desmayada al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke pero, aunque no sabía si había conseguido salvarle, estaba contenta de que si se llegase a morir, sería al lado de la persona que amaba y que no dejó de amar en tantos años. Ella sabía que, en el caso de haberle salvado, que al despertar ella él no estaría a su lado, Sasuke ya se habría marchado para volver a ese mundo de dolor, y una frase se le pasó por la cabeza: "Tu oscuridad fue tal, que ni mi amor ni el destino pudieron cambiar".

Los rayos del sol alumbraban la pequeña habitación donde yacía la imagen de una hermosa kunoichi de pelo rosado tumbada sobre una cama cuyo edredón hacía juego con el pelo de la chica. Sakura abría lentamente sus ojos verde esmeralda con algunos matices rojos de la llantina de la noche anterior; revisó el lugar, el cual era conocido por ella, era su habitación pero, poco a poco, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa noche se agolparon en su mente. ¿Qué hacía ella en su habitación si el último lugar en el que estuvo era en la azotea del edificio de en frente curando la herido que ella misma le había provocado a Sasuke? ¿Y dónde está Sasuke? La desesperación la invadió en ese momento, buscó desesperada por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró. Allí estaba él, sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana y con la cabeza agachada en señal de que aún seguía durmiendo. Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la kunoichi, una sonrisa como hacía tiempo nadie podía apreciar en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la visión que podía contemplar, algo que no se le había pasado en la cabeza nunca, y menos en los últimos días. Se levantó lo más sigilosa que pudo de la cama, se acercó de puntillas a él, le observo su rostro sereno que tenía al dormir y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, debía preparar un buen desayuno para que tanto ella como Sasuke recuperaran las energías que habían perdido anoche. Se puso un delantal y empezó a cortar verduras, no cocinaba muy a menudo, nadie quería probar la asquerosa comida que ella preparaba pero, desde hacía algún tiempo, tanto Ino como Hinata la habían estado ayudando en ese aspecto. Se movía ágilmente por la pequeña cocina de su casa, probando los alimentos antes de servirlo, quería causar una gran impresión en el Uchiha aunque, en esos momentos, no pudo sentir una inmensa ola de felicidad al notar que parecía que ellos dos estaban casados, ella le hacía el desayuno mientras el todavía seguía durmiendo. Al terminar de prepararlo, lo colocó todo sobre una bandeja y lo subió a la habitación, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarle. Entró en la habitación y, para su suerte, él seguía allí, durmiendo con cara de agotamiento, pero a los ojos de Sakura, parecía un niño pequeño que el día anterior se lo había pasado jugando con sus amigos. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche de al lado de su cama, se acercó a Sasuke y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, a lo que él, inconscientemente, respondió con una sonrisa que hizo temblar al corazón de la kunoichi. Jamás, desde que lo conocía, le había visto sonreír de esa forma tan… ¿normal? ¿Cómo si tuviese sentimientos aún dentro de él? Sakura sabía que su vida no había sido un camino de rosas y, como ya le había contado Naruto, tenía todo el derecho a odiar esas personas que tanto dolor le habían causado en el pasado y que, hoy en día, no puede dejar de atormentarlo. Pero, aunque pudiese tener motivos, ella seguía siendo una kunoichi de Konoha y debía proteger su villa, aunque acosta de ello tuviera que pelear y matar o morir a manos de él, como haría cualquier shinobi de la villa. Sakura seguía acariciando los cabellos rebeldes y oscuros de la cabeza del Uchiha, por lo que, al final, terminó por despertarse, sobresaltando un poco a la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Bue… Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Sakura entre tartamudeos, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa e impresionada por el despertar brusco de su "paciente".

-Hpm- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke. Intentó levantarse, pero la herida que tenía en el estómago, y que había tratado por todos los medios de curar Sakura la noche anterior, seguía sangrando un poco y causando un fuerte dolor al portador del Sharingan.- ¡Mierda!

-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun, no tienes bien curada esa herida y podría abrirse si no te estás quieto!- Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él y le obligó a sentarse en la silla de nuevo.- Deja que cierre esa herida de una vez, ya tengo bastante chakra para hacerlo.

-No necesito tu ayuda. Además, no sé por qué te preocupas de una herida que tu mima me provocaste, ¿o no era eso lo que pretendías anoche?- Las palabras de Sasuke hirieron el corazón de la kunoichi, pues eran verdad por mucho que le doliese oírlo de sus labios.

-Sí, eso pretendía anoche demo, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ya ha amanecido? Lo de anoche pertenece al pasado y, como tú mismo has dicho, pretendía matate antes de arrepentirme, dejando paso al futuro que consiste en salvarte.- Esas palabras dejaron a Sasuke anonadado, no esperaba que la joven insegura y charlatana que conoció en su pasado se convirtiera en una hermosa kunoichi, aparte de fuerte, segura de sí misma y con capacidad de responderle si tenía la oportunidad.

-No puedes cambiar tus pensamientos de un momento a otro, ni tus actos.- Trató de volver a tener él el pase de la balanza y ganar la absurda discusión.

-No todos somos como tú, podemos cambiar de parecer si eso evita disgustar a alguien o incluso hacernos daño a nosotros mismos.- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero que Sasuke pudo oír fácilmente, pero ni siquiera le importo.

-Hpm.-Esa guerra la tenía perdida contra la pelirrosa.

-Quítate la parte de arriba para que te pueda curar mejor.- Pidió Sakura con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que Sasuke la miraba con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

-No pienso hacer eso.- Dictaminó Sasuke.

-Tengo que tener un mejor acceso a la herida para poder curarla por completo. Y si no nos damos prisa puede que estés en serios problemas.

-Ya estoy en serios problemas, te recuerdo que soy un desertor de Konoha, tenéis la orden de matarme en cuanto me veáis.

-¡Eso es mentira, y menos ahora que Kakashi-sensei es el Hokage de la villa!

-De todas formas, seguimos en problemas.- Sasuke era más cabezota en estos momentos que el propio Naruto, incluso había cambiado de tema para que la pelirrosa dejara de pedirle que se desnudara ante ella.

-Seguiremos en problemas si no te sano rápido y te marchas antes de que llegue Na…

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto la llamaba desde la calle, asustando a los dos shinobis del interior.

-Ahora sí que estamos en problemas.- Sakura se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación para evitar que Naruto subiera a saludarla, como de costumbre, sin permiso de ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a entrenar un rato, ¿te apuntas conmigo y Sai?!- Le gritaba.

-No, Naruto, ahora estoy algo… ocupada. Tal vez vaya luego, más tarde.- Le respondió desde arriba.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Sayonara, Sakura-chan!- Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, y Sakura pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar que te cure o vas a dejar que Naruto te encuentre aquí?- Con ese argumento, Sakura sabía que al final él cedería.

-Hpm.- Sasuke no tuvo más que ceder, pues lo último que quería en estos momentos era que su "hermano-amigo" le encontrase allí en la villa.

Sakura, echando todo el valor del mundo, se acercó a Sasuke, quien ya se había quitado el ahori, quedando al descubierto el buen trabajado torso del shinobi. Pasó sus manos por la herida, la cual tenía mejor aspecto desde la última vez que la vio, justo antes de desmayarse por la falta de chakra, y al situarlas justo encima del punto medio de la herida, el chakra de color verde empezó a salir de las manos de la kunoichi. Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta del Uchiha, pues, aunque fuera un jutsu médico, también hacía daño el que estuvieran reparando tú interior. Dos minutos habían pasado desde que Sakura había empezado con la técnica pero, en vez de ir tan rápido como el día anterior, iba más despacio para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Sasuke, contemplando el buen cuerpo que tenía delante, no se le presentaba esta ocasión todos los días. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba molesto por encontrarse en esa situación, y más molesto aún porque no podía estar cerca de la kunoichi sin que el estómago le recordara su pasado, su feliz pasado junto a su equipo, junto a ella. La habitación estaba en un completo silencio, sólo el pequeño ruido del chakra al salir de las manos de Sakura lo interrumpían pero, en vez de ser un silencio incomodo, era un silencio bastante acogedor. No tenían de que hablar, puesto que no iban a comentar lo que había ocurrido la último vez, pues Sasuke había intentado matarla y lo hubiera hecho si Naruto no hubiese llegado en ese momento. Otro tres minutos más pasaron, rodeados del mismo ambiente que los otros anteriores, aunque ahora, parecía cambiar algo, Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Sasuke la observaba con todo detenimiento, se estaba poniendo nerviosa e intentó apartar la mirada, pero la mano del Uchiha le impidió moverla, pues él le estaba sujetando la barbilla, fuerte pero sin hacerla daño. El tiempo se paró para ambos, los ojos verdes de la kunoichi se encontraban sumergidos bajo los intensos ojos negros del shinobi, y viceversa. Todo parecía tan irreal, como si de un maravilloso sueño de Sakura se tratara, esos sueños en los que Sasuke volvía para estar junto a ella, en los que le decía que la amaba y que juntos reconstruirían el clan Uchiha en Konoha. Pero todo sueño tiene su parte mala, y en estos momentos nada podía ponerse peor. Naruto estaba en la puerta desde antes de que los dos cruzaran sus miradas, pero estaba tan impactado de ver a su amigo-hermano-rival allí junto a Sakura que las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca, pero era Naruto, el chico más hiperactivo de toda Konohagakure no sato, así que el silencio era imposible con él alrededor.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke?!

-¡Naruto!- Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del shinobi rubio hasta que él habló.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Y por qué estás sin camiseta?! ¡No pienso dejar que le hagas daño a Sakura-chan otra vez, ¿me has oído?!- Naruto se disponía a atacarle, pero Sakura se puso en medio y tuvo que parar en seco su ataque.

-Sasuke-kun no está en disposición de luchar ahora mismo.- Los ojos de Sakura mostraban la determinación como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Cálmate Naruto, no pienso volver a la villa y si preguntas por qué estoy aquí es porque ayer Sakura casi me mata. "Aunque lo hubiera conseguido sino se hubiese arrepentido en el último momento y no me hubiese cerrado la herida".- Sasuke no podía demostrarles que, en el fondo de su oscuro corazón, pero bien al fondo, todavía quedaban sentimientos.

-¡¿Nani?!- Naruto estaba sin palabras pues, según le había contado Kakashi, Sakura fue incapaz de matar a Sasuke en su último encuentro.

-Baja la voz, onegai.- Pidió Sakura a su compañero de equipo, a este paso se enteraría toda la villa de la presencia del moreno.

-¿Por qué estabas entonces en la villa?- Preguntó Naruto poniendo un tono serio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, pienso seguir con mi venganza hasta el final y para llevarla a cabo necesito la mayor información sobre la villa y sus sistemas de seguridad.- Contestó el Uchiha mientras su mirada y la de Naruto volvían a su competición de siempre, pero Sakura, ella agachó la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a Sasuke para terminar de curarle, quería terminar rápido para que se marchara de una vez por todos de su vida. La noche anterior le había dicho que la quería, que no había atacado por su culpa, por no querer dañarla, pero eran absurdas mentiras, lo único que él quería era que ella se arrepintiese y le salvara la vida.

-Sakura-chan, me quedaré contigo para evitar que el teme haga cualquier tontería o te pueda hacer daño.- Naruto cogió otra silla de la habitación y se sentó en frente de donde estaban ellos.

-Arigato Naruto demo, ¿no ibas a ir a entrenar con Sai?- Sakura quería cambiar de tema, le estaba haciendo demasiado daño que continuaran hablando del mismo.

-Sai se ha ido en una misión que le ha asignado Kakashi-sensei esta mañana y por eso he vuelto, y menos mal que lo he hecho.- Naruto miraba a Sasuke con furia, y él le devolvía la misma mirada.

-En cuanto termine, iremos a entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque era una sonrisa muy falsa.

-No.- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio.- Tenemos que pensar que hacer con el teme, no podemos dejar que haga de las suyas estando en Konoha y tenemos que pensar rápido antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su presencia o estarías en problemas.

-Yo me encargaré de llevarlo fuera de la villa sin causar algún problema, tú tendrás que distraer a la villa entera como sea para que no nos descubran.- Dijo Sakura.

-¿Y quién está diciendo que yo me voy a comportar como vosotros queréis?- Dijo arrogante Sasuke, a lo que Sakura le miró con un profundo rencor en sus ojos.

-Estás en villa enemiga, y digo enemiga porque de aquí sólo podríamos protegerte Naruto y yo, el resto de los shinobis, que te recuerdo que son más de mil en estos momentos dentro de la villa sin misiones, te darían la peor muerte de todas.- Dijo Sakura en un tono tan frío que Naruto se asustó. –En cuanto termine de curarte, Naruto, tú harás de distracción. Tendrás que hacer que toda la villa te este mirando, creo que lo harás muy bien.

-Ja, eso es muy fácil, llevo haciéndolo desde que tengo memoria, jeje.

-Yo mientras llevaré a Sasuke a las afueras de la villa para que pueda escapar sin problemas para él y para nosotros.- Sakura volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Una vez Sakura terminó de aplicar el chakra curativo, Naruto salió de su casa para dirigirse a lo alto de las cabezas de los Hokages para aplicar su distracción. Sakura le prestó a Sasuke una de sus capas para poder pasar por las calles de Konoha sin ser visto, no es que no confiaran en Naruto, pero siempre hay que pensar en cualquier posibilidad. Caminaron a una velocidad muy alta, pero sin llamar la atención entre los habitantes, debían darse prisa antes de que los Ambus llegaran a parar a Naruto, y eso no sería en mucho tiempo. La distracción fue todo un éxito, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia del traidor en la villa y Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban fuera de los perímetros de ella. "Misión cumplida", exclamó la inner de Sakura, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, pero Sasuke lo notó, se fijo demasiado en la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la boca de la kunoichi. Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad, otra vez los mismos sentimientos que se le presentaron anoche y que hicieron ayudar a Sakura estaban volviendo y, para un vengador como él, eso no podía ocurrir, no podía volver a formar esos lazos que tanto lo costó romper, o eso cree él.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya, no sabemos lo lejos que puede haber llegado Naruto con su parte del plan. "Aunque, conociéndole, seguro que tiene a todos los Ambus de la villa tras él".- Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Sakura.- Su nombre le salió de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero se ganó su atención al instante.- Aunque te hayas arrepentido de matarme, no pienso retirar mis metas, pienso volver a destruir esta miserable villa que tanto daño ha ocasionado a mi clan.- Su voz sonó igual de fría que lo habitual.

-Lo sé, sé que volveremos a enfrentarnos y que, la próxima vez, no podré fallar, por mis amigos. Además, tú mismo has dicho antes que destruir Konoha es tu meta demo, te prometo que la próxima vez, no caeré ante tus absurdas mentiras.- Sus ojos demostraban un odio que jamás había visto el moreno, pero no se amedrentó por su mirada.

-Yo no miento, no me hace falta para conseguir mis sueños.- Los dos seguían sin mirarse, pero reconocían las reacciones del otro sin hacer uso de sus ojos.

-Demo, tú me dijiste anoche que… -La voz no le salía, estaba demasiado impresionada por las palabras del Uchiha, incluso el mismo Sasuke estaba impresionado al recordar las palabras que la noche anterior le confesó a la pelirrosa.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver demo, será en la guerra.- Sasuke estaba a punto de irse, cuando el brazo de Sakura le frenó, incluso se había sonrojado un poco pero, al estar de espaldas a ella, Sakura no lo notó.

-Sasuke-kun, sabes que siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo y amistad, tanto de Naruto como de mí. Yo sólo quiero que no vuelvas a cometer otro error del cual te vayas a arrepentir, como pasó con Itachi-san.- El sólo oír el nombre de su hermano tensó por completo a Sasuke, y eso pudo notarlo Sakura, que por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó Itachi y de lo que pasé yo.- Su voz denotaba dolor y deseos de venganza.

-Puede que no sepa toda la historia, demo Naruto me contó lo mismo que le contó Madara a él, y creo que es la misma historia que te ha contado Madara a ti, excepto los pequeños detalles suyos claro.

-¿Qué pequeños detalles?- Sasuke se giró y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos, haciendo que Sakura soltará un gemido de dolor.

-Na… Naruto ha conocido a su padre.- Le costaba mucho hablar, pero le bastó una mirada para que Sasuke comprendiera que si quería que hablase, tendría que soltarla primero, y lo hizo.- Cuando Pain atacó la villa, Naruto perdió el control dejando que el Kyubi casi se apoderara de él, pero Yondaime apareció en su mente y le contó el por qué de que Naruto tuviese el Kyubi en su interior. Fue Uchiha Madara quién soltó le soltó en los alrededores de la villa, a él fue al Uchiha que vieron esa noche y culparon a todo tu clan por ello.- Sasuke estaba anonadado por la nueva información, ahora se faba cuenta de que Madara lo estaba usando para sus planes.

-¿Naruto es hijo de Yondaime Hokage?- Fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntarla mientras digería la información de la kunoichi.

-Así es. Sasuke-kun, Madara es el culpable de todo, por su culpa el consejo tuvo que pedirle a Itachi-san que acabara con toda tu familia.- Una furia inmensa empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo del joven shinobi, tanta rabia era que Sakura, que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, tuvo que alejarse un poco más involuntariamente para que no la hiciese daño.

-¡¿Por qué debería creerte?!- Volvió a agarrarla fuertemente de los brazos, haciendo que esta vez el gemido de dolor fuera más intenso, pero la mirada de Sakura pudo hipnotizarle, pero ella en estos momentos sentía mucho miedo, era el Sharingan los que la miraban a ella.

-Yo… yo… yo nunca te mentiría con algo tan serio.- Sus ojos intentaron reflejar toda la seguridad y confianza que había desarrollado en estos tres años.

-¡No quiero creerte!- La empujó muy fuerte, mandándola varios metros atrás, dejándola algo herida en su pierna derecha, mientras Sasuke se tiraba en el suelo y empezaba a revolverse como un loco, cogiéndose del pelo y gritando.

-Sasuke-kun… Esto lo hago por tu bien.- Sakura se levantó a duras penas del suelo, se acercó a él, le agarró del rostro y le soltó una bofetada que resonó por toda la villa, y eso que estaba bastante lejos.- ¡¿Me crees ahora?!- Le gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke estaba conmocionado por la acción de Sakura, pues jamás se imaginó que Sakura le pegaría algún día.

-Sakura…- Ahora una mirada distinta surcaba los ojos negros de Sasuke, una mirada de agradecimiento que jamás Sakura había podido apreciar en sus ojos.- Arigato.- Sakura se temía lo peor. La última vez que escuchó las mismas palabras de la boca del shinobi, la dejó inconsciente sobre un banco y se marchó de su vida. Pero esta vez fue mayor su sorpresa al notar como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, Sasuke la estaba besando y no era un sueño, pues pudo sentir como del impulso que tomó el chico acabaron los dos en el suelo besándose apasionadamente.

Aunque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, lo que tanto había anhelado su corazón, no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para dejarse llevar por sus pasiones. Sakura fue la cortó el beso y, con una sola mirada, Sasuke comprendió lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, le estaba salvando la vida otra vez. Con un veloz movimiento, Sasuke volvió a besarla rápidamente en los labios antes de desaparecer de nuevo de Konoha. La vida de Sakura estaba empezando a cambiar a mejor, cada segundo se sentía más feliz y, lo malo de toda esta felicidad, es que la tenía que esconder hasta que Sasuke volviera a Konoha y el Hokage, que era Kakashi-sensei por el momento, le diera su permiso para volver.

* * *

Q os a parecido la conti?? Estaba mejor antes??? Si kieres responder a estas preguntas (o felicitarme o mandarme a la mier....), solo ace falta que muevas un poco el raton y pongas tus dedos a trabajar...

Spero q al menos ayan pasado un buen rato. Arigato x leerlo.

Sayo!!!


	3. Epilogo

Ohayo de nuevo!!!

Ahora si que si, este es el final de los finales de este, en principio, one-shot, pero ahora parece más un mini-fic jeje. Les dejo con el final final final xD

**Devolviendo la luz a tu corazón: Epílogo**

El sol ilumina la gran villa de Konoha, inundando con sus rayos hasta los sitios más oscuros, incluidos los corazones de las personas. Nos encontramos en la escuela de shinobis de Konoha, donde Iruka, uno de los profesores más veteranos, enseña lo esencial a las nuevas generaciones de ninjas.

-Bien chicos, hoy, en historia de Konoha, hablaremos sobre las grandes batallas que marcaron el rumbo de nuestra aldea. ¿Alguien me sabría decir cuáles son las cuatro grandes batallas?- Sólo hubo una alumna que levantó la mano.

-La primera se libró en el valle del fin, entre Shodaime y Uchiha Madara. La segunda fue entre Yondaime y Kyubi no Youku. La tercera fue entre Sandaime y Orochimaru. Y la cuarta y más reciente entre Rokudaime y Uchiha Sasuke contra Uchiha Madara.- Dijo una de las alumnas más listas de la clase.

-Veo que eres tan lista como tu padre, Hikari-chan.- Le felicitó Iruka a la joven.

-Hikari esto, Hikari lo otro… Seguro que Hikari-chan ni siquiera será tan buena como su hermano Kazuki-kun.- Dijo otra chica que se sentaba detrás de la nombrada.

-Al menos yo tengo la inteligencia de mi madre, no como tú, que heredaste la de tu padre.- Le respondió Hikari, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la otra chica.

-Hikari-chan, Natsuko-chan, dejad ya de pelear. ¿No os podéis llevar bien como antes?- Preguntó Iruka, pues sabía que esas niñas antes eran grandes amigas.

-Ahora somos rivales demo, creo que algún día podremos volver a ser amigas.- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, que Natsuko correspondió.

-Dejando esto a un lado, volvamos a la clase de hoy. Como ha dicho vuestra compañera, cuatro son las grandes batallas que se han librado…

-Mi oto-san dice que no hay sólo cuatro, que hay cinco.- Dijo Natsuko.

-Tu padre sólo quiere que tú le respetes más, aunque los combates que dice también son dignos de mención.- Respondió Iruka.

-Demo… Su combate contra Uchiha Sasuke en el valle del fin fue muy importante, aunque acabase perdiendo.- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco.

-Claro, mi padre es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo.- Le dijo en tono de burla Hikari.

-¡Por lo menos mi padre es el Hokage y no un simple capitán Ambu!- Le gritó con el mismo tono burlón Natsuko.

-¡Basta ya! Vuestras peleas las dejáis para después de clase. Yo os voy a hablar sobre la última batalla importante, la que se libró a las afueras de la villa en la última gran guerra shinobi: la de nuestro actual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, junto al mejor capitán Ambu del momento, Uchiha Sasuke, contra Uchiha Madara, líder del antiguo grupo de Akatsuki.

"Hace 16 años, Uchiha Madara declaró la guerra a las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis con el propósito de hacerse con el poder de todos los Bijus. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke volvió a la aldea, ya que él era uno de los principales subordinados que le quedaban por ese entonces, Madara entró en cólera, y decidió que acabar con Konoha en primer lugar sería lo correcto. Demo, lo que no sabía Madara, era que Konoha, gracias a las amistades de nuestro actual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, serían mucho más poderosas que cualquiera de los pocos miembros que llego a reunir para la batalla. En la batalla final, sólo se iban a enfrentar Madara y Naruto, demo Sasuke intervino en el mejor momento posible, combinando su fuerza con la de Naruto y, con la distracción que Tsunade-sama y Sakura proporcionaron, fueron capaces de acabar de una vez por todas con el miembro más viejo del clan Uchiha".

La tarde estaba en su ecuador, y todos los niños salían de la academia para irse a sus casas y descansar para el día siguiente. Las últimas en salir ese día, gracias a un castigo especial de Iruka, fueron Hikari y Natsuko pero, como siempre, eso no trajo más que una nueva pelea entre ambas.

-Por tu culpa nos han vuelto a castigar.- Le reclamó Natsuko.

-¡¿Por mí culpa?! Yo no fui la que se puso a gritar como una loca en mitad de la clase diciendo: "mi oto-san es el mejor, no tiene rival".- Le contesto en alta voz Hikari.

-¡Es que yo tengo razón, por eso el es el Hokage!- Sus miradas echaban chispas de tensión, pero se distrajeron al oír unas risas a sus espaldas.

-Creo que estas dos darán más problemas que Kazuki y Haruko juntos, y eso ya es decir.- Dijo una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes de unos 32 años de edad.

-Hai, son como sus respectivos padres.- Comentó la mujer de su lado, la cual aparentaba la misma edad, su cabello era negro-azulado y sus ojos eran blancos.

-¡Oka-san!- Natsuko se tiró, literalmente, a los brazos de la mujer morena.

-Ohayo, oka-san.- Respondió Hikari a la otra mujer mientras se acercaba hacía ella.

-Hikari-chan, ¿por qué eres tan poco expresiva como tu padre?- Le reclamó con una voz dulce la mujer de pelo rosa.

-Alguno de los dos tenían que salir como Sasuke-kun, ¿no, Sakura?- Le preguntó la otra mujer.

-Eso creo, no podían salir de personalidad como la mía. En tu caso, las personalidades de Naruto y las tuyas, Hinata, se han mezclado en tus dos hijos.- le contestó Sakura.

-Sí, aunque Natsuko-chan se parece más a Naruto, y no sólo porque, si fuera por ellos, se alimentarían a base de ramen.- Las dos empezaron a reír, pero a Natsuko no parecía hacerle mucha gracia la conversación.

-Por lo menos yo tengo mis preferencias, y mi oto-san me apoya.- Dijo Natsuko con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una especie de pucheros.

-Eres tan estúpida como tu padre.- Le dijo Hikari con voz seca, y ese era el inicio de una nueva pelea.

-¿Qué has dicho, teme?- Natsuko era sujetada por su madre para que no se abalanzara contra ella.

-Lo que has oído, dobe. Si encima ahora serás también sorda.- La voz ya salía con tono de superioridad, pero Sakura decidió empezar a actuar ya antes de que Natsuko consiguiera escapar del agarre de Hinata.

-Hikari-chan, deja de… -El fuerte estruendo se escuchó y el humo que provenía de los campos de entrenamiento alertaron a Sakura y Hinata, aunque no les duró mucho la preocupación. Naruto y Sasuke venían corriendo, montando grandes destrozos, así como alboroto por parte del rubio.

-¡Naruto, dobe, devuélvemelo!- Gritaba Sasuke mientras perseguía a Naruto por todos los tejados de la villa.

-Primero tendrás que cogerme, teme.- Naruto parecía un niño jugando al pilla-pilla con sus amigos por la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara.

-No sé por qué me preocupo, si nunca van a cambiar.- Sakura bajó su cabeza y olvidó regañar a su hija, no merecía la pena regañarla por algo que no debe hacer si ve a su padre haciéndolo.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya a casa. Sayonara, Sakura, Hikari-chan.- Se despidió educadamente Hinata, mientras Natsuko bufaba molesta por no poder ver un rato más la "pelea" de su padre contra Sasuke, así no podía burlarse de Hikari al día siguiente en la academia.

-Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos a casa, Hikari-chan.

-Hpm.- fue el único sonido que se escuchó de contestación por su parte, mientras se ponía delante de su madre y comenzaba el camino.

Las dos pusieron rumbo a su casa, en el barrio, ahora renovado, Uchiha. Aunque eran los únicos que vivían por ahí, no les faltaban las visitas de sus amigos, sobre todo por parte de la familia Uzumaki, aunque siempre terminara con algún conflicto, ya fuera por las niñas o por los padres. Sakura era realmente feliz, desde que era pequeña había soñado vivir allí junto a Sasuke y ayudarle a la reconstrucción de su clan, poder ser su esposa y amarle hasta el fin de sus días. Tenían dos hijos: Kazuki, un niño que tenía trece años, uno de los mejores shinobis de su promoción, junto a los Hyuuga de Neji y Haruto, el hijo mayor de Naruto y Hinata, pero, a diferencia de las pequeñas, ellos dos eran buenos amigos aunque no eran de grandes palabras ninguno de los dos; y Hikari, que tenía once años y, para desgracia de su madre, era exactamente igual a su padre, tanto en físico, excepto el pelo que lo tenía algo más claro, como en la actitud, sobre todo en la rivalidad con Natsuko, la hija pequeña de Naruto y que tenía su misma edad. En los últimos dieciséis años, desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, la relación que mantenían Sasuke y Naruto en rivalidad se incrementó, demasiado para el gusto de Sakura, y es que competían por todo: desde que sus bodas hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos. En cuanto Naruto se enteró de que Sakura estaba embarazada, no hizo otra cosa que intentar que Hinata también se quedara en el mismo estado, consiguiéndolo un mes después. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Sasuke al enterarse de que Naruto volvería a ser padre, estuvo intentándolo con sakura hasta que, a los dos meses, Sakura también se quedó embarazada de nuevo. Pero la pelirrosa no se podía quejar, ya que tenía todo lo que quería y que, durante un periodo de tiempo, creyó que jamás volvería a tener.

Llegaron a su casa, la misma que años atrás fue usada por la familia de Sasuke y que él abandonó después de que Itachi acabara con todo el clan, aunque le habían hecho algunos cambios, como el color de las paredes y la decoración de los muebles y cortinas. Sakura preparó la cena para toda la familia, bueno para tres porque Kazuki estaba de misión y Sasuke acababa de regresar, aunque aún no hubiese llegado a casa. Después de cenar, Sakura se puso a recoger la mesa y a fregar todo lo ensuciado, mientras que Hikari leía pergaminos y, cuando su madre no la veía, escapaba al patio trasero a practicar con los kunais a oscuras (su madre se había negado ya que, en una de las primeras veces, tiró el kunai de tan mala forma que rebotó y se le incrustó en el brazo derecho, aunque Sakura no tardó tiempo en volver a curarlo, lo prohibió lanzar kunais a oscuras sin su presencia). Ya era muy tarde, y Hikari se moría de sueño y estaba cansada de esperar a que su padre viniese a verla y contarle la misión, aunque Sakura decidió quedarse algo más de tiempo. Sasuke llevaba de misión dos meses, y Sakura estaba ansiosa por volver a verle y pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero estaba también muy cansada de su trabajo en el hospital, del que era subdirectora por detrás de Tsunade, y no aguantaría mucho más despierta. Sasuke llegó a las dos de la madrugada, Naruto le había entretenido demasiado entregando el reporte de la misión y de recuperar el chakra que había perdido al tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con él, pero consiguió llegar a casa sano y salvo. Entró en la cocina, comió la comida que Sakura había preparado para él, aunque estaba fría y no sabía muy bien, y luego se dirigió al salón, donde encontró un bulto en el suelo que, en cuanto encendió la luz del cuarto, pudo darse cuenta de que era Sakura durmiendo en mala postura. La cogió entre sus brazos, intentando no despertarla, y la llevó hasta su habitación, situada en el piso superior. La echó suavemente sobre la cama, la tapó con las sábanas y depositó un beso en su frente, con lo que consiguió despertarla.

-Sasuke-kun.- Le llamó con apenas voz, aún estaba adormecida.

-No tienes que seguir llamándome así, es molesto.- Le dijo él, claramente enfadado por la actitud de la kunoichi.

-Si sé que en el fondo te gusta que yo siga llamándote así.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de acompañante.

-Hpm.-Fue lo único que contestó Sasuke.- Sólo me llamas así cuando estás adormecida.

-Porque es cuando mejor recuerdo todo lo que he vivido contigo.- Se sentó en la cama, y a su lado se sentó Sasuke mientras se desvestía.

-No creo que tu presente sea tan malo.- Intentaba sonar molesto, pero la risa de Sakura le llevo a deducir que ni ella se lo había tragado.

-Perdóneme, Uchiha-sama, no era mi intención molestarle.- Dijo mientras se colgaba de su espalda como cuando era una de sus locas fans.

-Tendrá su castigo, Uchiha Sakura.- Dijo agarrándola de tal forma, que con poco esfuerzo consiguió tenerla sentada en sus piernas.

-Creo que mi nombre ahora suena mejor.- Dijo antes de besarle en los labios.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado las tres partes y, para todos los que piden más, este es el fin fin de este fic, porque one-shot ya no es jeje. Si quieren otra historia más en la que el SasuSaku sea la protagonista, diganlo en los reviews, pero de esta ya no hai mas continuación. Con todo aclarado, me despido hasta lo proxima (que espero que haya proxima jeje).

Gracias a todos los que han mandado reviews de apoyo y los que lo hayan leido desde las sombras.

Sayo!!!


End file.
